


Drive

by quinnzelharleen



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, oneshots, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnzelharleen/pseuds/quinnzelharleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In The Air Tonight by Phil Collins blasts in your ears, and Holtz is in the middle of doing the drum solo on your dashboard when you decide to change the station. You can feel her staring at you and you try not to laugh. “Is there a reason you decided to interrupt my killer drum solo? I was feeling it, (Y/N). I was Phil Collins.” You shrug your shoulders, “My car, my rules.” </p><p>>in which you drive and pouty!holtzmann arises</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

Holtzmann has a thing for driving. She acts as your taxi driver and you hardly ever complain. Well, except for the times where she drives a little too fast, or when she never lets you control the radio station. It’s ‘80s or nothing. Sometimes you think she’s stuck in another time, with her eccentric wardrobe and music taste. Today, you were determined to have things your way. Just this once. So, when your loving girlfriend suggested you guys go out for lunch, you grabbed your keys before she could even think of borrowing the “ghostmobile.” Holtzmann stood between you and the door once she noticed what you were doing.  
  
 “What gives? You don’t want to take the hearse out for a spin? I promise nothing will blow up this time. Well, I guess I can’t promise anything. But – I took out most of the explosive stuff.” You couldn’t help but smile at the pouty face she was giving you. You shook your head, smile still on your face, “Babe, you always drive. It’s time to let me drive. For once. I seriously think my car is collecting dust.” She thinks for a minute, tapping her head with one hand, and placing the other on her hip. “I call shotgun!” She yelled as she turned on her heel and bolted out the front door. You follow her out, locking the door behind you and silently praying that everything goes well. Holtzmann is leaning against the car, waiting for you to unlock it. “Come here often?” She states with a wink, and you can’t help but to roll your eyes.  
  
“It was cute the first time. Can’t say it has the same charm the hundredth time around.” You enjoy teasing her, and she enjoys teasing you back, “Hey, I’m very charming. I manage to get you to scream my name every night.” She wiggles her eyebrows at you, and you finally unlock the car, letting her have a win for now. Once you are both buckled in and on the road, she decides to turn on the radio. In The Air Tonight by Phil Collins blasts in your ears, and Holtz is in the middle of doing the drum solo on your dashboard when you decide to change the station. You can feel her staring at you and you try not to laugh.  
  
“Is there a reason you decided to interrupt my killer drum solo? I was feeling it, (Y/N). I was Phil Collins.” You shrug your shoulders, “My car, my rules.” You reach to turn up the radio volume, you chose the one station you know she wouldn’t know a single song. You begin to serenade her, enjoying the fact that she now had her arms crossed and was looking out the window. She looked like a child who was denied the toy they wanted, and it was adorable.  
  
“I’m so into you, I can barely breatheee! And all I wanna do is to fall in deeeeep!” You sway a bit to the music, singing at the top of your lungs. You notice a small smile coming from Holtzmann, you knew she couldn’t stay upset for long. “Is it karaoke hour?” You laugh, “It can be.” She seems to think over for a moment, “Well, I don’t know this song.” And you knew she wouldn’t. You notice a hint of bitterness in her tone, and you let one hand off the wheel and use it to stroke her knee. “I love you. I’m just having fun, babe.” She huffs, then sets her hand over yours.  
  
“I just wanna have fun too, you know.” You stroke her hand with your thumb, enjoying the intimate moment that came from switching the radio station. You switch the radio station back and she grins from ear to ear, as the song that was playing when you two first met fills the car. As your pull into a parking space, you both begin to passionately sing to each other.  
  
“I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS! I WANT YOU TO SHOW MEEE!” You both burst into a fit of giggles, and Holtzmann even gets out of the car to lay down some sick dance moves. You turn the music up and she pulls you out of the car to dance with her. As the song ends, she pulls you close to her, “I like when you drive.” With that, she kisses you, and you decide that maybe you should drive more often.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr. Decided to make an AO3 and start posting on here! Hope you enjoyed :-) and hopefully I'm doing Holtzmann justice. Also I already have another fic typed up, just needs some editing. Also depends on how this one does.  
> Main tumblr: quinnzelharleen  
> Fic tumblr: holtzmanj


End file.
